The Price of Persecution
by Toadspawn
Summary: X-Men vs Brotherhood. If you like Toad please read. If not still read
1. Default Chapter

**uhTomorrow's World**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is Marvels. Except Toad'sWoodbines. I think Myst was a woman in 616 but I liked her so brought her (him) back.

Reviews appreciated.

**Prologue: The Gathering of the Storm**

Sydney

Australia

23:14 EST

The young man paused in his flight, ears cocked for sounds of his pursuers. Ducking into an alleyway he pulled out a pack of matches, checking the contents.

One left.

'You won't get far.' The statement cut the air like a knife.

'Soddin-' the man whirled.

'I can give you more than this, St.John' A shadowy figure hung in the air in front of him. 'No more running. No more fear.'

St. John Allerdyce paused only for a second.

When the mob reached the spot where he had been they found a single, smouldering match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chester

Kentucky

5:46 EST

The child paused in her work, a noise from the other end of the barn distracting her. 'Paw?' she drawled, slouching over to the doors.

'No, Susan.' An unfamiliar voice met her ears as she emerged into the sunlight. 'Your father left an hour ago. He's forming a lynch mob to come and take care of the 'freak' that his daughter has become.'

'What!' The news greeted her unbelieving ears with frank truthfulness. 'Who are yo-' The sound of a siren cut her off, causing the armoured figure in front of her to turn. 'Perhaps this is best explained en route?'

Quietly, disbelievingly she nodded, and the stranger took her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Berlin

Germany

17:22 GMT

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Unus the Untouchable!' The large man turned as he entered his dressing room, saluting the crowd as he disappeared from view. In his room he sighed, the victory robes falling to the floor.

'How long Gunther?' He spun, arms raised. 'How long before they find out your secret? Before you tire of these human foes?'

'I knew you would return, Eric.' Gunther Bain smiled. 'Who do you need help defeating now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liberty or Death**

Asteroid M

Earth Orbit

11:45 EST

'Come on ya great twit!' The Toad's English voice rang through the long corridors of the orbital station. He hopped up into the ceiling as his massive counter part lumbered along. 'Ya know Fred mate, when we smash those X-Freaks you an' me is gonna play a little visit to the slimfast factory.'

'Screw you goblin.' The massive man countered as Toad leapt onto his shoulder. 'How you ever survived without me is a mystery.'

'Hmmph, children.' A tall, handsome man, dressed in black, strode past the bickering couple. 'Maybe if you spent less time prattering like schoolgirls and more time training you wouldn't need a diet.' He stopped mid-step as Toad landed in front of him,

'You ain't such a pretty boy yourself Jason.' Mastermind scowled, dropping his illusion to show the white hair and pale skin of an albino.

'Ever the tactful Toad I see' he growled.

Before Toad could retaliate a voice boomed out from hidden speakers: 'Attention all. Assemble in the map room immediately. We have guests.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-Mansion

Westchester

12:00 EST

Logan pulled up outside the driveway. Man, had he missed this place. His smile turned to a frown as he heard a woman screaming from inside the gate. Popping his claws he raced up the gravel drive.

'Jean!' He stopped, stunned by what he saw. Jean Grey, using her telekinesis to divert the water spray coming from the hose that Scott was waving at her. 'What the hell is goin' on?'

'Logan?' Jeans voice sounded just as surprised as his. 'What are you doing here?'

'Thought I'd check out a few old friends' he sniffed' seems like you got the same kind of idea.'

Jean and Scott could only stare as he stalked off to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asteroid M

Earth Orbit

12:23 EST

Magneto smiled, looking around at his new charges. The Australian boy who could manipulate flame. Pyro. The small Kentucky girl who could fuse with machines. Hard-Drive. The force field generating Gunther Bain. Unus the Unstoppable.

His eyes swept the room, taking in the rest of his Brotherhood. Toad, Blob, Mastermind, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Sabertooth, Vanisher, Myst, Havok, Multiple Man, Detonator, Avalanche, Quill, Post and Mystique.

'My people.' They looked to him. 'It is time to strike back at the human race. Too long have our kind been forced to live in fear, in shame of our very existence!' His eyes narrowed. 'At 1300 hours today the human race will know fear like it has never known before. We strike at the heart of their 'free world'. We destroy the symbol of liberty itself!'

It was all he could do not to join in with his cheering henchmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-Mansion

Westchester

13:00 EST

Logan stalked through the halls of the mansion, muttering to himself furiously. 'Logan!' The thought shot through his mind.

'Charles?' He growled

'The Brotherhood are attacking the Statue of Liberty. We need your help Logan.'

'A chance to get Sabertooth is all I ask, Chuck'

'Excellent. Meet the rest of the team at the Blackbird.'

Logan strode into the hangar, casting his eyes over his team. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Beast and Storm. 'Alright people, lets ride.'

Cyclops and Logan sat together in the cockpit. 'Hey look Logan, I-'

'Save it bub.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More soon. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow's World**

Reviewers: Thank you, thank you all. Well some. Two. As a thank you to Ruth, one of them I shall be incorporating an entire chapter of homoeroticism as an additional and optional-to-read extra. My other reviewer, skin2skincontact, was also well received. There will be violence and stuff but nonetheless… shuttup.

Disclaimer: Liberty Island is mine and naught else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liberty or Death: Part 2 

Liberty Island

A colossal explosion ripped through the building, sending debris flying. Emerging from the rubble was a young black man, laughing madly. 'Try and top that one Pyro!' The Australian turned at this, the chains on his leather outfit clinking.

'Hahira! First rule mate, never play with fire!' Even as he spoke the flames around Detonator's feet began to rise, winding and reforming into a huge, fiery image of Pyro, its lips moving in tandem with his own as he screamed his defiance to the sky. 'Burn baby, burn!'

The guards were panicking, running around in circles as she shut doors and blocked stairwells, all the while watching over them with her securicam eyes. Finally, tiring of the game, she led them to the main lobby. They looked around in terror as she slammed closed the doors and shut of the lights. 'Their yours now.' A thin hiss escaped into the lobby as a patch of mist began to grow from the main doors, spreading out into the room as the guards backed into a corner. An evil hiss escaped into the silence as the cloud enveloped them. A second passed and suddenly the silence broke with the screams of men in terrible pain. After a while, the mist gathered in the middle of the room, coalescing into a tall, red garbed man with crow black hair and a sinister smile. 'You can come out now.'

A computer terminal in the corner bleeped, and out of it rose a small girl, microchips and wires forming her garments as she emerged. 'You did well my sweetness.' He took her by the hand and the two of them walked out, the last remnants of mist swirling out too, leaving a small group of skeletons, stripped bare.

'Tell me' Unus, how exactly can you use your power to bust anythin'?'

Quill turned to his German counterpart as he deflected bullets from a frantic guard. 'Lemme get this'

'Nien, herr spiky, I have it under control.' With a gesture the shaped field flew at the guard smashing him into a wall and causing rubble to fall on him. 'I don't need needles to help me fight'

'No one likes a smartass' muttered Quill, raising his gauntlet to a new squad of guards 'and you are no exception.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Blackbird sped through the sky, powering through the air. 'All right team, here's the pep talk' Logan turned to the X-Men, 'hit em' hard and hit em' fast. He was cut short by a tremor running through the ship.

'Aw hell.' Beside him Summers cursed, 'It's Post!'

'The blind man sees more than the seeing ever could.' Post mused to himself. 'And I see you Wolverine!' The probes that orbited his head suddenly stopped, then shot off into the path of the jet, forming into plasma blasters as they did so.

'Logan, what do we do?' Summers screamed into his ear as The probes began blasting them.

'Shuttup!' Wolverine yelled 'Don't you have evasive manouveres or somethin'?' Hank leaped into the cockpit, slamming his fist down on a button. 'Tally ho!'

The Blackbird blasted forward, probes bouncing off it as it accelerated. Post suddenly realized they didn't intend to go around him. His body hit the nose of the plane with incredible force, probes absorbing back into him. He looked, as only the blind can, into the window of the craft and smiled as his one remaining probe exploded at the rear of the Blackbird.

The X-Jet whined as its engines gave out, curving in its flight as it plummeted earthwards. The cockpit was filled with screams until Jean telepathically reminded them all of the safety hatch. Post screamed in terror as the Blackbird smashed into the base of the statue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahaha! Cliffhanger

Btw: for my childrens sake pleez review


End file.
